Flutters with Wolves
by XFangHeartX
Summary: Fluttershy finds a baby wolf all alone in the meadow and decides to take care of it, unaware that its mother is looking for it and is causing panic all over Ponyville!
1. Chapter 1

My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic

Flutters With Wolves

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

* * *

><p>Summary- Fluttershy finds a baby wolf all alone in the meadow and decides to take care of it, unaware that its mother is looking for it and is causing panic all over Ponyville!<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

It is a warm Spring day in the land of Equestria. In the meadow nearby Ponyville, one would see the kind Fluttershy, hovering low to the ground. She had just gotten back from the river, giving swimming lessons to some baby otters.

As Fluttershy was heading back to her cottage, she heard what sounded like whimpering.

"Well, that's odd," said Fluttershy. "I wonder where that came from."

With that, the Pegasus pony went to investigate. As she ventured out into the meadow, the whimpering got louder and louder.

Where could it be coming from?

As she got closer to a nearby shrub, Fluttershy saw that it was moving, and it sounded like the whimpering was coming from behind it.

Cautiously, Fluttershy approached the shrub, so as not to scare whatever was behind it away. She raised her hoof, and then pulled the shrub back. What she found gave her the shock of her life.

It was a wolf!

"AH!" Fluttershy yelped as she prepared to run away from the wolf, but then, upon taking a closer look, she saw that it didn't attempt to attack her. In fact, it looked more like she frightened it just as much as it frightened her.

The reason why…was because it was only a little baby gray wolf with big bright yellow eyes.

"Oh, my," said Fluttershy. "You poor little thing. You're just a baby."

The baby wolf whimpered as he cowered away from Fluttershy. After all, she was bigger than him, and he had never really seen a pony before, especially a Pegasus pony.

Fluttershy, on the other hand, was absolutely smitten by the little darling. However, she soon grew worried.

"I wonder where his mother could be," she thought aloud.

She looked back down at the little wolf with a caring smile. The wolf didn't take this as a threatening gesture and began to wag his tail.

Fluttershy felt her heart burst with growing affection for the baby creature.

This little wolf appeared to be only 4 weeks old, far too young to fend for himself. Plus, he was also too young to start eating solid food, so he must still rely on his mother's milk, and his mother wasn't here.

It was settle then. Fluttershy was going to take care of this wolf.

But wait. What if some-pony found out? Every-pony in Ponyville was afraid of wolves, mostly because wolves eat ponies.

Well, it appeared that she was going to have to take care of this wolf in secret.

"Don't worry, little one," Fluttershy said in her usual soft, kind, gentle voice. "Your Aunt Fluttershy will take good care. I promise."

With that being said, Fluttershy picked up the little wolf by the scruff of his neck with her teeth and headed for her cottage.

Little did she know that she was going to make a very big mistake.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Winston © Me

* * *

><p>Fluttershy arrived at her cottage. There, she was soon greeted by the other little animals in her care, such as Angel, of course, as well as a chipmunk, a blue jay, a turtle, a mouse, and a baby deer. At first, they seemed very happy to see her, but their mood soon changed when they saw the little wolf in the Pegasus' mouth.<p>

As Fluttershy set Winston, the name she had given to the baby wolf, down on the floor, the other animals soon ran to find a place to hide. The turtle, of course, taking longer than others.

"Now, now, everyone," Fluttershy said. "I know he's not what you're used to, but Winston is going to be staying with us for a while, so I want you all to treat him like he's part of the family."

The animals seemed skeptical. Fluttershy didn't blame them for being scared, though. Ponies weren't the only things that wolves hunted, after all. In fact, the reason why Fluttershy took these animals in was because she had saved them from wolves!

But still, wolf or not, Fluttershy couldn't leave little Winston alone. How could she just ignore that adorable little face of his?

Not long after Fluttershy set Winston down, the little wolf started to go exploring. He scampered around the cottage, playfully tugging at Fluttershy's quilt, rolling around on the floor, and playfully giving chase to Angel, who was more frightened about his little game than she was happy.

Fluttershy just giggled.

"It's all right, Angel," she said. "He just wants to play."

She grunted a bit when she felt small but sharp teeth on her tail. She looked behind herself and saw that Winston was just playfully tugging it like he did with her quilt. Once again, she giggled.

"You see?" the Pegasus asked.

The other animals still weren't very convinced.

Suddenly, Fluttershy heard a growling noise escaping from Winston, and it wasn't coming from his mouth.

"Oh, of course," Fluttershy said. "You poor thing, you're probably hungry!"

Winston licked his tiny chops and wagged his tail.

Fluttershy went into her kitchen to get some milk for the little pup. She always kept a nice fresh supply in there. However, upon taking a closer look, the Pegasus pony soon found that she had none left. She must've given the last of it to the baby deer.

"It looks like I'm going to have to get more milk," Fluttershy said as she prepared to leave. "Now listen, everyone. I'm going out for a bit, but I want you all to be on your best behavior." She bent down and nuzzled Winston lovingly. "Especially you, Winston."

With that, Fluttershy left the cottage, leaving the animals unattended for now.

Winston turned to his newfound "playmates", wearing an innocent puppy look, but all the animals did was gulp, nervously.

XXX

About 25 minutes later in Ponyville, Fluttershy was heading back to her cottage with six bottles of fresh milk, courtesy of a cow named Gracie. As she hummed a little tune to herself, she was soon greeted by Twilight Sparkle and Spike.

"Hi, Fluttershy," Twilight and Spike greeted, simultaneously.

"Oh, hello, Twilight, Spike," Fluttershy greeted back.

"What's with the milk?" Spike asked.

"You've got another baby animal to take care of?" Twilight asked.

"Yes, I do," Fluttershy said as she walked passed them. "An adorable baby wolf!"

"A baby WHAT?" Twilight and Spike questioned in shock.

Fluttershy gasped when she realized what she had said.

"Oh, silly me!" she said. "D-did I say 'wolf'? I meant 'weasel'! An adorable baby weasel."

Spike sighed in relief, while Twilight gave Fluttershy an inquisitive glance.

"Good one, Fluttershy," said Spike. "For a minute there, I almost thought you said you were taking care of a baby wolf! I mean, come on! Even YOU'RE not crazy enough to take care of a baby wolf!"

"O-of course not," Fluttershy stammered. "Everyone knows how incredibly dangerous wolves can be, right?"

The Pegasus turned to leave, but the unicorn and dragon soon followed after her.

"Hey, Fluttershy," said Twilight.

"Y-yes, Twilight?"

"Do you mind if Spike and I come along?"

Fluttershy gasped.

"Ooh, yeah!" Spike chirped. "Maybe we can help you take care of the baby weasel!"

"No!" Fluttershy exclaimed, a bit louder than her usual soft tone, which took Twilight, Spike, and any-pony who happened to be in the vicinity by surprise.

The yellow Pegasus pony regained her composure and said, "I mean…no…thank you. No, thank you. I've got it all under control, I assure you."

"Uh…okay, then, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "If you say so."

Fluttershy smiled as she trotted off, back to the meadow.

Twilight, however, couldn't help but feel suspicious. She felt as if the Pegasus was hiding something from her, and if there was one thing the unicorn knew, it's that friends don't keep secrets from friends.

It appeared that she and Spike were going to pay Fluttershy a visit to her cottage.

XXX

Fluttershy arrived back at her cottage with the milk in tow, but upon entering, she was shocked at the sight that lay before her.

The cottage was in shambles. The baby deer, the blue jay, the chipmunk, the mouse, Angel, and the turtle shaking in their fur (well, "shell" in the turtle's case), and there was no Winston in sight!

Where could the little wolf have gone?

"Oh, dear," Fluttershy said, worried. "Oh, dear, oh, dear, oh, dear!"

Fluttershy looked all around her cottage. The kitchen, her bedroom, the drawing room, but Winston could not be found.

She hoped that he didn't get out, somehow. She was certain that the door and the windows were closed!

"Stay calm, Fluttershy," the Pegasus whispered to herself in attempt to calm her nerves. "He's only so young. He couldn't have gotten far. He's probably still here, somewhere. Winston? Oh, Winston!"

Just then, Fluttershy spotted something under her quilt. Slowly and carefully, she lifted it up, revealing little Winston underneath.

The little guy must've been playing a game of hide-and-seek!

Fluttershy heaved a sigh of relief. She was afraid that she'd have to look all around her cottage for her furry little charge.

"Oh, there you are," said Fluttershy. "Thank goodness I found you."

Winston panted and wagged his tail happily.

"Come on, now, little one," Fluttershy said. "It's time for your milk, now."

Just then, Fluttershy heard a knock at her door.

"Fluttershy? Are you home?"

The Pegasus gasped.

What was Twilight doing here?

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Winston © Me

* * *

><p>Fluttershy looked around, desperately trying to find a place to hide Winston. She decided to put him back in the place where she found him: right back under the quilt.<p>

"Fluttershy?" Twilight called from the other side of the door. "May I come in? Hello~?"

"C-come in, Twilight," Fluttershy gestured.

Twilight and Spike entered the cottage and gasped at the mess within.

"Whoa!" Spike exclaimed. "Did a tornado hit this place?"

"Oh, it's nothing," Fluttershy said. "Just a little mess. You know how…err…rascally weasels can be."

"I guess," Twilight said. "Well, here. Let me and Spike help you clean up."

"Uh, no thank you, Twilight," Fluttershy said. "That's not necessary. I can handle this."

"That's nonsense," said Twilight. "Do you hear yourself, Fluttershy? You're starting to sound just like Applejack."

Fluttershy chewed her bottom lip as Twilight began to clean things up with her magic. However, as she neared the quilt that was lying on the floor, she saw that it started to squirm away.

"What in the name of Equestria…?" Twilight questioned.

"I got it!" Spike said as he ran after the quilt. "I bet that little weasel's under here. Well, come on outta there, little guy!"

When Spike lifted up the quilt, he soon got the shock of his life.

It was not a baby weasel under the quilt, but little baby Winston.

"AAAAAHH!" Spike screamed.

Twilight's jaw dropped and her knees shook.

"A…a w…a w…a w-w…!" the unicorn stammered in fright. "A WOLF!"

Twilight and Spike prepared to dash out of the cottage like nobody's business, dragging Fluttershy along with them.

"C'mon, Fluttershy!" Twilight cried. "We have to get outta here!"

"W-wait! Wait!" Fluttershy exclaimed before she managed to get herself. "Twilight, stop!"

"Stop?" repeated Twilight in disbelief. "Why should we stop? There's a wolf in here!"

"Just a baby wolf!" Fluttershy argued, though not very loudly. "And…he's here because…I brought him here."

Twilight and Spike exchanged glances at each other, then back at Fluttershy, who lovingly nuzzled Winston.

"I named him 'Winston'," she said. "Isn't that an adorable name for an adorable little wolf, like him?"

"Sounds dorky to me," said Spike.

"Fluttershy, are you INSANE?" Twilight questioned. "This is possibly the craziest thing that you've ever done! Oh, it Princess Celestia's pet phoenix, all over again!"

"But, he's not a phoenix," Fluttershy said.

"That's not the point!" Twilight spat. "Fluttershy, I don't think you realize the danger!"

"I'm fully prepared for that, actually," Fluttershy said. "I'll just raise Winston to be a vegetarian. That way, he won't eat any-pony."

"That's not what I mean!" Twilight yelled. "Fluttershy, did you find the baby wolf-"

"Winston," Fluttershy corrected.

Twilight groaned.

"Fine," she grumbled. "Did you find _Winston_ by himself?"

"Yes, out in the meadow," the Pegasus replied. "I didn't find his mother out there. I figured he was an orphan."

"Well, it's possible his mother left him there while she went hunting!" Twilight exclaimed. "Do you realize what's gonna happen when the mother wolf realizes that Winston's gone?"

Fluttershy looked down, shuffling at her hooves.

XXX

Meanwhile, down at Sweet Apple Acres, Big Macintosh was out plowing the fields again under the supervision of Applejack. Applebloom, however, had gone off into the orchard to play hide-and-seek with Winona, Scootaloo, and Sweetie Belle, who happened to be visiting.

"98…99…100!" Scootaloo counted. "Okay, ready or not! Here I come!"

Scootaloo trotted through the orchard, looking for her two best friends and Winona.

"Come out, come out, wherever you are~!" the Pegasus filly called. "You can't hide from me, you guys~!"

Behind a bush, Sweetie Belle and Applebloom were giggling as Scootaloo went to find the two.

"She'll never find us back here," Applebloom whispered.

Just then, as the two fillies giggled, they heard an eerie growling sound.

"Was that your stomach, Applebloom?" asked Sweetie Belle.

"No," Applebloom answered.

The two looked behind themselves and saw a pair of glowing yellow eyes. They soon grew nervous at the sight, but while Sweetie Belle started to back away, Applebloom slowly approached, caution losing against curiosity.

"W-Winona?" Applebloom called, questioningly. "That you?"

The growling grew louder, and it sounded more vicious. Then, a gray blur jumped out at the two Cutie Mark Crusaders.

The fillies screamed before they ran off from whatever it was that was chasing them. They ran so fast, they dashed right passed Scootaloo, who also ran when she realized what they were running from.

"APPLEJACK! BIG MACINTOSH!" Applebloom called, panicked. "HELP~!"

Applejack and Big Macintosh looked upon hearing their baby sister screaming. Granny Smith came limping out of the barn, as well as Winona, who had been hiding there, to see what the commotion was about. Every-pony gasped in horror.

There, running right after the Cutie Mark Crusaders…was a huge gray wolf.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Winston © Me

* * *

><p>Applejack and Big Macintosh dashed to the Cutie Mark Crusaders' rescue. They didn't expect a wolf to appear in their family orchard, but they decided to think later and act now. Their little sister, Applebloom was in danger.<p>

Scootaloo, Sweetie Belle, and Applebloom galloped to the bigger ponies as fast as their little legs could carry them. Not one dared to look back, for they knew that that vicious wolf was right behind them, prepared to pounce.

Suddenly, Applebloom tripped on a rock and fell to the ground. Before she could get back up, she saw the wolf, approaching fast with yellow eyes glowing and fangs dripping with slimy saliva. All the helpless little filly could do was scream, but then, Big Macintosh leaped over her and stood before the wolf, forcing it to brake to a stop. The stallion reared up on his legs and then made a forceful and threatening stomp on the ground, as if to say, "Stay away from her, and don't come back!"

The wolf got the message and turned tail, back the way it came, yowling in defeat.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders huddled around Applejack, who stood beside Big Macintosh, staring at the apple orchard in disbelief.

"Sweet sugar apples!" AJ exclaimed. "Where'd that wolf come from?"

"I don't know," said Big Macintosh. "This never happened before."

The Cutie Mark Crusaders whimpered fearfully. All Applejack could do was nuzzle the frightened fillies in hopes of calming their nerves.

"Shh," Applejack hushed. "It's all right, girls. The wolf is gone. Y'all are safe, now."

"I'm scared, Applejack," Applebloom said. "W-what if it comes back and tries to eat us, again?"

"Yeah!" Sweetie Belle added.

"W…well, I wasn't scared," Scootaloo said, despite her knees knocking.

"If you weren't scared, then why'd you run?" Applejack questioned.

"Well, I…uh," Scootaloo searched her vocabulary, trying to think of what to say.

"All right, all right," Applejack said. "No more arguing! Big Macintosh, maybe I ought to take Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle home."

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh said.

"You stay here and keep watch on the farm," Applejack said. "Make sure that wolf doesn't try to come back. Keep Applebloom safe, you know?"

"Eeyup," Big Macintosh replied.

"Be careful," Applebloom said.

Applejack, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo nodded their heads before they walked off.

"Okay, girls," said Applejack. "Stay close to me, you hear?"

The two fillies nodded in response.

Truth be told, Applejack was scared, as well. The wolf may decide to come after her and Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle while she was walking them home. Thus, she had to keep a watchful eye out for anything suspicious. Plus, if she started to show fear, Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle might panic and get separated, making them both easy targets for that wolf.

All she knew was that for right now, Applejack had to be on her hooves, for she didn't know where or if that wolf was going to strike, again.

XXX

Moments later, Applejack arrived back at Rarity's boutique and had just gotten through explaining what had happened.

"A wolf?" Rarity repeated.

"Yeah," Applejack said. "Lucky thing Big Macintosh was there. I thought I'd bring Sweetie Belle home to you, Figured she'd be safer here than on the farm."

"I understand, completely," said Rarity. "I can't thank you enough, Applejack."

Applejack nodded before she left to take Scootaloo home.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle entered the boutique.

"There, there, Sweetie," Rarity told her little sister. "How about I put you to bed and make you a nice hot mug of cocoa?"

"That sounds nice," said Sweetie Belle.

As Rarity prepared to head upstairs and put her little sister to bed for a nap, she suddenly heard a growling sound coming from her display room.

It must've been Opalescence, trying to play with her twine balls, again.

With a huff of annoyance, Rarity walked into the display room.

"Opalescence!" she called, angrily. "How many times do I have to tell you to stop playing in here? I-"

She gasped when she that it wasn't Opalescence in the display room. There, tearing apart one of the white unicorn's latest designs…was a huge gray wolf, and not just any wolf. The same wolf that attempted to attack Sweetie Belle on Applejack's farm!

But how did it get here?

Deciding not to think about it now, Rarity hurried to get Sweetie Belle and get out, fast.

The wolf spotted her and gave chase.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity called. "We have to leave! NOW!"

Sweetie Belle was confused at that exclamation, at first, but then, she saw the reason why and screamed.

The two unicorns ran out as fast as they could until they made it outside with Rarity slamming the door shut. Perfect timing, too, for the wolf had lunged at them, only to collide with the door.

Rarity and Sweetie Belle panted in fright. They sat there, waiting, watching, hoping that that nasty wolf would leave, and it did…right out the window.

As the wolf ran off, it howled eerily, frightening poor Sweetie Belle even more. Rarity gently nuzzled her little sister.

"There, there, darling," she said. "It's going to be all right."

"That was the same wolf that tried to eat me and Applebloom and Scootaloo, Rarity," Sweetie Belle whimpered.

Rarity looked on in the direction the wolf ran off, and suddenly gasped silently.

That wolf was going into the same direction that Applejack and Scootaloo went!

XXX

Meanwhile, Applejack and Scootaloo had arrived in Rainbow Dash's house in the clouds and just gotten through explaining what had happened.

"So there's wolf going around, huh?" Rainbow Dash asked.

"Yeah," Applejack replied. "That's why brought Scootaloo here. I was hoping you'd keep an eye on her, Rainbow."

"Sure!" Rainbow Dash said. "No problem! Besides, what are the chances of a wolf coming into the clouds, right?"

All of a sudden, Scootaloo heard rustling behind her. She looked back and saw that there was something behind one of the bushes. That something…was that wolf!

"AAAAAHHH!" Scootaloo screamed.

Applejack and Rainbow Dash spotted the wolf and gasped.

"That's it!" Scootaloo exclaimed. "That's the same wolf from Applejack's farm!"

Without another word, Rainbow Dash grabbed by her tail with her teeth and flew up to her house while Applejack ran off with the wolf giving chase after her.

"Applejack!" Rainbow Dash called. "You need help?"

"No, thanks!" Applejack called back. "I got it!" She yelped when the wolf attempted to bite on her tail. "Okay! Maybe I do need help!"

"Stay here, Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash told the little Pegasus filly. "I've got a job to do!"

With that being said, Rainbow Dash flew off to help Applejack.

"Go, Rainbow Dash, go!" Scootaloo cheered.

Rainbow Dash dived after Applejack and the wolf, the latter of whom was closing in on former. Then, just to have a bit of a fun for herself, the Pegasus clamped her teeth on the wolf's tail and began to ascend, higher and higher, and then flew off just a little ways to the east. The wolf attempted to snap at Rainbow Dash's hooves in protest.

"Okay, okay, crabby!" Rainbow Dash muffled. "I'll let you down, already!"

Rainbow Dash let go of the wolf's tail, causing it to fall…right into a pond with a huge splash. The Pegasus was rolling in the air with laughter as the wolf got out of the water and shook itself dry. However, her laughter was short-lived when she saw that the wolf was running off…straight to Ponyville!

"Uh-oh…" Rainbow Dash muttered.

XXX

Every-pony in Ponyville was trotting along, minding their own business. Some were down Sugar Cube Corner, enjoying some sweets. Others were enjoying idle chit-chat.

Suddenly, Bon-Bon came galloping down the street in a panicked state.

"Run!" she cried. "Every-pony, RUN!"

Every-pony appeared confused, at first, but then, they saw what Bon-Bon was running away from.

The wolf had arrived, and needless to say, no-pony was happy to see it.

"AAAAAHH!" screamed Roseluck. "IT'S A WOLF! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!"

Every-pony screamed and started to dart, this way and that as the wolf seemed to give chase, smashing crates, turning over carts of food, and breaking barrels open before it let out a long howl, sending the ponies into even further panic.

XXX

Back with Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, and Winston, they could hear the screams from Ponyville, as well as the howling. Little Winston responded to the howl with one of his own.

"You hear that, Fluttershy?" Twilight questioned. "That's probably the mother wolf!"

"Well…I…" Fluttershy stammered.

"Fluttershy, listen," Twilight said. "You're heart's in the right place, believe me. It's just that…you have to stop jumping to conclusions! Remember what happened with Philomena?"

"Yes," Fluttershy said.

"Then you know what you have to do, don't you?" Twilight asked.

Fluttershy looked to Twilight, then at Winston, then back at Twilight. She then heaved a sigh.

"Alright," she said. "I'll take Winston back to his mother."

Twilight smiled in approval.

"That's the Fluttershy I know and love," she said. "C'mon. We better hurry before some-pony gets hurt."

Fluttershy put Winston in a basket, which she picked up with her teeth, and then ran off to Ponyville with Twilight and Spike following behind.

* * *

><p>Review, please!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

* * *

><p>My Little Pony © Hasbro<p>

Winston and his mom © Me

* * *

><p>A few minutes later, Twilight, Spike, and Fluttershy arrived in Ponyville with Winston in tow. Upon getting there, they saw that the streets were completely empty.<p>

Where is every-pony?

"It's quiet," Twilight said.

"Too quiet," Fluttershy added.

"You don't think they got eaten, do you?" Spike asked, nervously.

"That's crazy," Twilight said. "Wolves can't eat an entire pony civilization…at least, I don't think so. C'mon, Fluttershy. Maybe if we look further in town, we might find some-pony."

"Or maybe…the wolf," Spike said with a gulp.

With that, the unicorn, dragon, and Pegasus cautiously walked further into town with Winston still being carried in Fluttershy's basket.

They never knew when or where that wolf was going to jump out at them.

Suddenly, the sound of hooves clopping reached their ears. At first, it sounded like just one, but then, there were more, and the sound grew louder and louder.

Before Fluttershy, Twilight, and Spike knew it, they saw a huge stampede of panicked ponies, earth and unicorn, mare and stallion alike, and they were headed right at them!

"YIKES!" Spike shouted. "TWILIGHT, DO SOMETHING!"

"Quick!" Twilight said to Fluttershy. "Split up!"

"Right!" Fluttershy said.

While Fluttershy flew up with Winston, Twilight ran off with Spike and hid between one of the houses until the stampede subsided.

Once the coast was clear, Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, and Winston regrouped. The moment they did, they were soon met by Applejack, Rarity, Rainbow Dash, Sweetie Belle, and Scootaloo.

"Twilight! Spike! Fluttershy!" Applejack said.

"Man, are we glad to see you!" Rainbow Dash added. "There's a crazy wolf on the loose!"

"We know," Twilight said.

"You do?" Rarity questioned.

"Yes," Fluttershy said. "And it's my fault."

"Your fault?" Scootaloo questioned.

"Your fault how, sugar cube?" Applejack asked.

"Well, you see," Fluttershy began before she looked down at Winston, who still sat in her basket, "I found this baby wolf in the meadow, and I didn't think he had a mother, so…I took him with me."

"Aw~!" Sweetie Belle swooned at the sight of Winston. "He's SO cute!"

"I, uh…I hope that none of you are mad at me," Fluttershy said.

"Of course not, darling!" Rarity said.

"Your heart was in the right place, sugar cube," added Applejack.

"I know," Fluttershy said. "But now, it's my fault Winston's mother is here."

"Winston?" Rainbow Dash repeated.

"It's the name I gave the baby wolf," Fluttershy said. "Adorable, isn't it?"

"Sounds dorky if you ask me," Scootaloo said.

"Now, we just have to find the mother wolf and give Winston back to her," Twilight chimed in.

"I don't think we have to look for her, anymore," Spike said. "'CAUSE SHE'S HERE!"

Every-pony looked back and saw the huge wolf behind them, snarling, growling, and salivating. It let out a long howl which made the ponies recoil in fear. Even Rainbow Dash was shaking!

"Go on, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "You know what to do."

Fluttershy whimpered, unsure.

"Come on, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "You can do this. Remember how you tamed the Manticore in Everfree Forest? And how you stared down the cockatrice?"

"Yeah!" Rainbow Dash added. "And if you can scold a dragon, this should be easy for you!"

Fluttershy stared at the mother wolf, then back at her friends, who nodded to her in reassurance. Taking a breath to calm her nerves, the yellow Pegasus cautiously moved forward with Winston in tow.

"Are you sure she can do this?" Rarity whispered.

"Oh, yeah," Applejack said. "If anyone can calm that wolf down, it's good ol' Fluttershy."

Twilight chewed her lower lip while Spike nervously nibbled on his claws.

Rainbow Dash was prepared to back Fluttershy up, just in case the wolf tried something funny.

As Fluttershy got within about five feet of the mother wolf, she set Winston down on the ground.

"I believe that this belongs to you," Fluttershy said.

Winston barked happily and ran up to his mother, who smiled as she licked him and nuzzled him, lovingly.

Fluttershy couldn't help but smile, also. Soon after, every-pony else started to smile, as well, and the ponies that had fled came out of hiding to watch the sweet scene unfold.

"I'm so very sorry for what I did," Fluttershy apologized to Winston's mother. "If I had known Winston was your son, I would've left him where I found him, but how could I?"

The mother wolf looked at Fluttershy, then at Winston, then back at Fluttershy. She wagged her tail and let out a bark.

"Oh!" Fluttershy said. "Well, you're welcome! Again, I'm sorry for causing so much trouble."

Winston's mother barked some more.

"R-really?" Fluttershy asked. "Oh, that would be wonderful! Thank you!"

The mother wolf smiled before she turned to leave with Winston following behind her. Before they left, the two wolves gave one last look to the Pegasus, and then let out long howls of farewell.

Fluttershy looked on, but as she did, some stray tears fell from her eyes. Twilight approached her from before.

"You're gonna miss Winston, aren't you?" the unicorn asked her, receiving a nod from Fluttershy. "You did the right thing, Fluttershy. Besides, Winston wouldn't have been happy if you raised him. He'd miss his mother, too much."

"I know," Fluttershy said. "But the good news is that his mother said that I could baby sit him whenever she couldn't take care of him!"

Every-pony glanced at each other, then back at Fluttershy.

"Well, uh…that's great, Fluttershy," Twilight said, smiling and chuckling nervously.

Every-pony else laughed, although quite mirthlessly, as well.

Fluttershy smiled before she decided to head back home to her cottage.

_Dear Princess Celestia,_

_Today, I learned that if you really love something, then you must set it free. My friend, Fluttershy learned this when she took in a baby wolf and almost brought about the wrath of its mother, but realized right from wrong at the last minute._

_She just needed a little help from her friends._

_Your Faithful Student,_

_Twilight Sparkle._

XXX

Later that day, Twilight decided to pay Fluttershy a visit. She knew that the Pegasus would probably still be sad over Winston leaving, so she brought over a cake from Sugarcube Corner.

She knocked on the door.

"Oh, Fluttershy!" Twilight called. "Are you home?"

"Come in."

Twilight opened the door and strolled inside.

"Hi, Fluttershy," the unicorn greeted. "I thought you might use some cheering up, so I brought you a cake from-" she suddenly gasped.

Fluttershy was sitting on her bed, feeding a bottle of milk…to a baby bear cub!

"Uh, Fluttershy," Twilight said. "Where'd you find that bear?"

"Oh, you mean Bernie?" Fluttershy asked. "Isn't he adorable? I found him on my way home! He got stung by bees while trying to get some honey. I couldn't find his mother, so I thought I'd keep an eye on him until she showed up."

Suddenly, a huge roar could be heard in the distance, followed by panicked screams.

Twilight heaved an exasperated sigh.

"Here we go, again," she said.

**THE END**

* * *

><p>Yay! It's finished!<p>

Review, please!


End file.
